theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
James Jessy Jr
Character Background James's story starts with his father. James Jessy Sr. His father was a sniper for the military, and was recruited into the GENesis project, cause he never missed a shot. The GENesis project was a program in the military to turn great soldiers into super soldiers. Six snipers went into the program, but only two made it to the point of being tested on. James Sr. and Marcus Sans. After each were given the new genetic serum, James Sr. had a bullseye under his left eye, a side effect from the serum. Marcus had a arrow pointing up across his right eye. Each glowed as they were about to shoot, meaning they were locked on to their targets. James Sr.'s weapon of choice was guns, a sniper rifle when he was stealthy, and a pair of six shooters for when he had to get down and dirty. During a mission James met a woman named Sandra Barns. They fell in love and bore a lovely baby girl named Sarah. To keep her safe she took her mother's name. They had a second child, James, who was born with the same mark his father had. James Sr. left shortly after James Jr. was born on a mission, somehow GENesis, found out about James Jr. and went to the house and took him killing both the mother and the sister. *nemesis story tells what actually happens* James Sr. and Marcus team up to go against GENesis. In the battle James Sr. dies, and Marcus is badly hurt, but they save James Jr. Having no one else, Marcus raised James as best as he could, teaching him his weapon of choice ,the bow. James quickly took to it, no matter what the training exercise was, James always nailed it. Surpassing even what his father could do. But GENesis, was always following them. James never knew why, Marcus never would tell him. Only that they were the bad guys. Marcus started teaching James how to make his own arrows, and taught James that he shouldn't kill, which James agreed with, seeing how he lost his mother, sister, and father. By the time James was 16, Marcus thought it best to find a place James can settle down, be safe, and keep training where, GENesis, can't get to him. So Marcus gives his bow and James Sr's guns to James for weapons. James took the guns and melted them down and improved Marcus's bow, making it his own, thus making it even stronger, so if someone tries to hit him with a sword or something, he can block with it. Gathering his quiver, new bow, James entered into The Acaademy for super powered youths. Arrow Types 1. Blast arrow- an arrow that looks like a boxing glove that upon impact releases into a massive blast 2. Electric arrow-an arrow that upon impact sends an electric shock. 3. Chain arrow- an arrow that splits in two with a chain linking the two together, and wraps around the target. Category:Characters Category:Beta